


AfterStory

by HennesseyXO



Series: The Magic Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Elemental Magics, Eventual relationship, F/F, F/M, Love/Hate, M/M, Mages Council, Magic Battles, Monsters vs Mages, Mysterious Artifact, a little bit fluff, eventual love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HennesseyXO/pseuds/HennesseyXO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. <br/>One day, war broke out between the two races. <br/>After a long battle, the humans were victorious.<br/>They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.<br/>Many years later...<br/>MT. EBOTT<br/>    201X<br/>Legend says that those who climb the mountain never return.<br/>...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Until one day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AfterStory

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story ever published. So hope you guys like it.

Red. Everywhere. 

Among the cataclysmic chaos, a faint sound of a little girl crying in the distance could be made out, almost muted by the deafening screams of people and monsters alike.  

Shadows of red licked everywhere where it itself could not reach. Searing, sizzling, staining anything that looked familiar in my eyes. 

Killing. 

It was unbearable.  

I felt my feet moving on their own record, leaving the front of my doorsteps as they carry me into the clearing where people were the most abundant at, hoping I could make out what was happening. Crowds of people and monsters pushed against me in a bleary mesh as they ran away from a specific direction, in what I assumed was where the danger was coming from. It was almost like I was swimming in the opposite direction against a school of fishes, as I went further towards the pits of hell.  

A flash of memory abruptly passed by my mind, causing me to stumble a bit before the disaster of reality was brought back into consciousness. The distinct image of a little white monster had left my mouth dry alongside with a strong pounding sense of worriness at the back of my head. The word 'forever', for some odd reason, echoed through my head and my eyes blurred for a second, forcing me to bend down on my knees onto the muddy earth. Everything I had set my eyes was unfocused and the feeling of nausea quickly piled up in my throat. I wanted to puke, but for some strange reason, my body wouldn’t cooperate with my mind. While my thoughts were loud and clear, intent on my body to move, run, do something, it had seemed to be ineffective.  

It was as if I was watching, experiencing everything happening through another body. 

The thumping of my heart was erratic and I could hear the blood in my veins rushing through my ears, along with the spasmodic sounds I was producing through my breathing parts. My eyes quickly shut as I dipped my head down towards my hands to cover my face, as if avoiding to see whatever gore that was happening around me, hoping to retrieve a sense of bearing on my own sanity.  

_I can't. I can't. I can't._  

I could feel the darkness surrounding me, coaxing me to relax and accept my fate. Trembling with fear, I slowly pulled my tear stained hands away and gradually pushed myself to a standing position. The smell of blood and burnt bodies was strong, it filled my nose and mouth without much resistance seeing as I was taking in large breaths to calm myself from my previous panic attack.  

When my eyes finally focused again, the first thing I saw was Silas standing not a far distance away from me, bawling as a guardsman grabbed at his arms roughly and pulled him towards one of their horses. Rage and fear pulsed in my vein at the same time and I felt my fingers tingle in a familiar sense, "Let my son go!" 

Suddenly, an intense pain throbbed at the base of my head and the next thing I knew my face was grinding hard against the ground. Bits of soil and hay got into my nose and my mouth. I could even taste the familiar metallic tang on my tongue, which I assumed must have been bitten hard when my face got smashed. One of my hands instinctively went up to clutch at where I was hurt only to pull back with red tainted on it, my face paled at the sudden realization that someone had attacked me but it was already too late for me to defend myself. At the edge of my eyes I caught the gleam of a sword swinging towards my face in a shuddering rapid speed and I brought my arms up in a last attempt to defend my head from the incoming slice through my flesh. 

The last thing I heard was Silas sobbing and the whisper of the word forever, or maybe it was my imagination, before darkness pulled me in. 

*** 

It was hot... so hot. I could feel the layer of sweat on the sides of my nose and practically everywhere else on my face, the pain on my skin felt so real as if they were really being licked by the flames around me and the spot where the person had hit me in the head was pounding hard, causing a sick sense of nausea in me. My throat clogged up a bit before I was able to force my voice through it and screamed for help. Once the feelings of my limbs surfaced they immediately started thrashing in reflex to the burni- 

"Aick!"  

CRASH. 

The minute I opened my eyes, I realized everything that had happened just now was merely a dream –well, everything besides the part where I fell off the bed, or actually, more of a nightmare than a dream. The memories of the burning sensation was still fresh on my mind, but the sight of my dorm room was enough to knock some sense back into my messed up head. Staring at the sea blue walls of my room from my position on the ground –which were a few inches away from my bed, I felt my mind drifting back to it. The screaming, the crying. The kid. 

For something that was supposed to transpire during sleep, it was quite tangible and had definitely evoked two or more emotions from my mentality. And that was saying something considering I barely show emotions most of the time in school.  

Not saying that I'm a cold person, I'm not. Really. Just by scanning my room, any person would easily see what kind of person I was, especially when they got close enough to know me. If my Neko Atsume plushies situated on the side of my bed against the wall didn't say enough, I'm sure the large poster size of Sora from Kingdom Hearts would've convinced anyone otherwise. Course, no one ever really came into my room before, since boys aren't allowed in the girls dorms and I didn't have any girl friends close enough where I would invite them over for a sleepover or whatnot. From where I am, friends aren't really that important, and I'm not saying that in a depressing manner or anything, it's just true. Ask anyone in this school and they would have said the same thing as me. 

Where most schools are normal, teaching students the basicities like history and language and maths, mine is.... different. Mr. Hawthord likes to call it  idiosyncratic, but pot _a_ to pot **a** to. Oh sure, mine teaches history as well, but it concentrates mostly on chemistry and physics. To be honest, once students reached the second month of the first year in school, history was completely thrown out the window, the rest of the classes after that were all intensive science classes. And even during that first month, we only had one class –one hour– of history each week, plus there's altogether six years. So... in the end, I guess technically my school only teaches Chem and Phys.  

Waterforce West High isn't famous or known worldwide, though I'm pretty certain I needn't to point that out, particularly when it's not even on the radar on most world maps, and Google. It's secluded. The name's so much of a secret that the only way you would ever even heard of it is, 95% where you're born like me, 4% you're friends with someone like me, 1% you coincidentally read it from a novel with the same name or 0.000000000000000001% you heard it from a passerby. 

The first day I came into school I was given a speech, along with several other innocent twelve year olds like me, by our school principal. Leaving out all the welcomes and appreciations from his speech, the main point was that he will make us into exceptional pupils by the end of our eighteenth year alive, with our cooperation of course. Not that any of us would have not done so, we all know fully well the consequences of failing.  

Anyway, right after history class we were thrown to one side of the building, where we were forced to learn the methods of controlling our emotions well. Because with emotions, no one can ever fully control the elements around them, which is why it is so vital for us to keep our mental states cool and calming. Truthfully, if anyone had seen the state I was in my bed just now, I would prolly have been kicked off school, or had my magic cut off, or at the very least, shamed for being weak for the rest of my miserable life. 

I realized I had been on the floor, unmoving for rather some time before glancing at the clock on the wall right above me. No point in going back to sleep anymore as it was already five-thirty in the morning, and class starts at seven.  

My body, initially numbed, was now starting to feel the aches coming in at different joints where my bones met, presumably arose from my weird sleeping positions on bed. I could also feel a throbbing at the base of my neck, in all likely I probably had hit it against the nightstand when I fell. Muttering profanities at particularly no one, I kicked off the heavy sheets that had gotten tangled up between my legs and heaved myself off the wooden floor, my left arm clutching onto the side of my bed as a support. My other hand immediately going to my neck to press on the bruise to see the pain it delivers so I could tally from one to ten on how bad it was. 

_This is the last time I'm having pizza before sleep._  

A patch of skin was clearly peeled off at where my flesh had forcefully met with the wooden furniture and I even felt a bit of wetness on my fingers from the wound which I'm gonna assume, was blood. Wincing at the pain –which felt like a three- I knew I had to disinfect it, a stray tear fell down my right eye onto my cheek at the stinging along with the thought of it stinging even more later on. Stretching a bit, I waddled my way into the bathroom in search for the first aid kit that I have already so often used during my six years of school, appreciating the cracking sound of my bones as I pulled my body upwards. Ah, music to my ears. 

The dorm I was currently living in was by far not the biggest room there was in campus, but at least it was comfy and clean. And it provided the essentials I needed, which was the most important assets of all.  

Our school had this... score lists of all the students accomplishment set up on the school board at the end of every year that arbitrate on who gets to live where. It's sort of like a tradition for the school. Students who were at the top of the food chain –or in this case, the school list- gets to live in total luxury whereas students who were lacking would be given less extravagant lifestyles, plus the occasional punishments thrown towards their way when the teachers felt the need to entertain themselves. Think of it as like the anime, Alice Academy, except less cheery and more closely related to the-downfall-of-our-life-if-we-fail kind of way. Our principal, Mr. Blackthorne likes to tell us that this is one of the ways of the school to force students not to give up and to fight their way through as retribution.  

And I totally agreed with him, up until my fourth year in school when I accidentally insulted the new physics substitute teacher taking over my class. The day afterwards I was immediately thrown out of my room at the top floor and had to pull my suitcases down to the first floor. 

To say it was disgraceful was almost an understatement. The eyes of the whole student body, well the girls student body, had on me as I trudged my way downstairs while lugging my suitcase was so intense I couldn't bring my head up to meet everybody. I felt like I was doing the Walk of Shame, and I wasn't even wearing the infamous sex hair on my head. 

After that day, the teacher made sure I was never abled to get back up to my old room, no matter how hard I worked in school. Talk about holding a grudge... The best I could afford now was the current room I was occupying, several steps forward from the room I had when I became the underdog, and I was eternally grateful for that, but still sometimes I found myself missing the spacious bathroom and the warm fur rugs that greets your feet whenever you stepped into the living rooms of the top floors. 

Eventually, I pulled out a band aid and some antiseptic wipes after scavenging around the box for some time and had them set down on the side of the sink, ready for use. A noticeable bump was quickly forming on my neck, which meant my wound was swelling up. That wasn't good, I thought.  

The last time I had a swelling it was due to an infection of a cut I got from gym fighting with a boy in class. Despite the fact that the whole situation was supposed to be a school exam, the guy  ended up taking things too seriously and before I had him disabled on the ground he had managed to draw a long cut down the side of my leg with one of the ice daggers he had conjured up. I fully understood his need to win against me, if my insight on him was correct, he was the type of person who would want to win in everything especially if his opponent was a girl. After all, a guy's ego can't be bruised right?  

Regardless of that, I was extremely pleased when I heard our gym teacher ordering him to the principal's office for rough housing a girl in front of him. _Blacker! To the principal's office!_ Hearing those five words had a smile pinned on my face for the rest of the day. I mean come on, he's an asshole, he deserved it. I even forgot about my cut until I got back to my dorm, and by that time it was already late midnight so I just slapped on a large bandage before calling it a day. It was only a week after when it came to my realization that the pain wasn't going away but instead, becoming worse even. Let's just say I ended up spending my weekend in the nurses office getting the pus out from my wound. 

A horrible memory left behind and a lesson learned. 

With an exasperated sigh, I turned to my shower and turned on the waters, adjusting them to the right temperature before stripping off my clothes and jumping in. The sting on my neck dulled a bit as warm water cascaded down my hair onto my back. Letting out a sigh, I leaned my back on the wall as the water continued to crash down onto my chest and couldn't help but let my thoughts wander back to the mysterious nightmare. I couldn't remember much of the details by the time I got into the shower, only that there was a lot of bloodshed, and the presence of monsters and humans  _and_ had left my heart pounding. Even then, with the little memory of it, I couldn't help myself but to dote on it. 

Monsters... They were gone from this world, the last time any humans saw one was the day mages forced them down into the underground. And that was what? 1000 years ago? It was weird that I would even dream of something like them considering monsters weren't even a major part of my life. That and I don't even know how monsters look like, the few clipped papers I had on monsters never suggested how their physical forms had looked like. Even so, the monsters in my dream felt right, _real_. 

By the time I finished my shower, the water had already turned cold and the sting on my neck had almost gone unnoticeable. Though that didn't mean I wasn't going to risk it getting infected. I didn't need to spend another weekend reliving history all over again just because it felt better after a nice shower, especially when exam is coming up soon. Actually, technically exam was already up, I just haven't gotten my assignment yet. 

Our school exams' quite different from most schools, frankly you shouldn't even be surprised anymore by this news considering you've already seen a bit of how this school works. Where students in other schools are forced to sit down and write through bundles of papers to prove their knowledge of the subject, we go through a few weeks, sometimes months of action packed missions. Basically students are sent all around the world just so they can finish their assignments, not only was it compulsory, how we ended up with our lives was also depended on it. 

Peeking at the bathroom mirror, I took in my appearance as I toweled down myself and couldn't help but to scrutinize the small group of freckles on the bridge of my nose. Water continued to drip down from my wet hair, forming a small puddle on the floor so I decided to clean it. Might as well dry my hair while I was at it. 

Concentrating on the matters in the water, my fingers tingled as I felt magic moving around me towards the small puddle of water on the floor and my hair, instantly evaporating into water vapor when I forced energies into the water molecules to increase their kinetic energy so they could break out of the bonds holding them together. 

Unlike the dull dark brown color my hair was when it was wet, now it was back to its usual normal color, honey brown which I had inherited from my mother's side of the family. Although, that was the only features I had inherited from her aside from our personalities, my physical appearance was more closer to my father's. From my the color of my eyes –green- down to the oval shape of my face. Most of the time my mom would joke with my dad about how much I looked like him that people probably would have taken me for his twin instead of his daughter. She had no idea how the joke was wrong on so many levels, even with me and my dad constantly telling her so all the time. 

Thinking back to my mom's silly antics brought a smile to my lips. I leaned towards the mirror, facing one side so I could see my wound with side glances and brought up the antiseptic wipes towards it. The sting when the alcohol touched my open wounds had me swearing, pulling me directly out of my sleepiness. Tears pooled in my eyes as I quickly blinked them away and pulled open the bandage before finally pasting it onto the back of my neck. I let out the breathe I didn't realized I was holding in during the whole time and gave myself a soft laugh. 

Now that there wasn't a much chance of me falling asleep anymore, with the shower and the newfound alertness I gained from treating myself, I decided to wash up my face and prepared for school. Quickly I changed into Waterforce West High's appropriate uniform and pulled on a pair of easy moving leather boots that went up to my ankles.  

Pleased with the light brown color of the leather matching perfectly with the burgundy red school jacket and pleated skirt the school had provided as a uniform for it’s students, I stepped out of my room and onto the hallway of the school.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys like it? Anyway I need a co-author, cause I'm not so good with making my stories funny, even though I myself love comedy novels, and I do hope I can make stories like those too, as well as a memorable story. Plus I also need some advice on my grammars and haha... I noticed that a lot of fanfictions, actually probably all of them, uses 'you' instead of 'I'. Can someone advice me please? And thanks for reading and your supports!


End file.
